icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League
The Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League is a Junior A ice hockey league under Hockey Canada, a part of the Canadian Junior Hockey League. Open to North American-born players 20 years of age or younger, the SJHL's 12 teams play in three divisions: the Itech , Kramer, and Sherwood divisions. A major attraction in small-town Saskatchewan, the SJHL draw 400,000 fans each season -- nearly half the population of the province. Until 2012, he winner of the SJHL playoffs continues on to play in the Anavet Cup in a best-of-7 series against the champion of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. The winner of the Anavet Cup will compete in the Junior "A" National Championship for the Royal Bank Cup. This format was replaced from 2013 to 2017 with the Western Canada Cup which replaced the Anavet and the Doyle Cups (the combined championship for British Columbia and Alberta). Under the new format the runner-up at the Western Canada Cup also qualifies for the Royal Bank Cup. The league's history dates back to 1917, the first year of junior hockey in the province. Some version of the league played in every season since then. Until 1971 the league's champion competed for the Memorial Cup. The league has had several times where the league was reorganized and played in different leagues as a result of larger, regional leagues being formed. Among them are the Soo Line League (1948-1949) and the North Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (1948-1950), which was became the SJHL. Both of these leagues were formed as a result of the fall out from the formation of the Western Canada Junior Hockey League, which itself lasted until 1956. The 1950 incarnation of the league lasted until 1966, when most of the teams joined the Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, which eventually became the present day Western Hockey League. The other remaining teams joined the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. The present league was established when three teams (the Moose Jaw Canucks, Regina Pats, and the Weyburn Wings) left the CMJHL to re-establish the SJHL along with a new franchise in Saskatoon. Due to its' location on the Manitoba-Saskatchewan border the Flin Flon Bombers joined the league in 1984. Until formal approval was given by the provincial and national governing bodies the team was temporarily named the Creighton Bombers. The league has been very stable in terms of membership as the league has not had a franchise move or fold since 2001. The league has also not added any expansion teams since 1998. Through the league's history since 1966, the main reason for losing teams has been the presence of a Western Hockey League franchise in a city, which has happened in Moose Jaw, Prince Albert, Regina, Saskatoon, and Swift Current. The Teams Current Teams Playoff Champions Canalta Cup *2019 Battlefords North Stars *2018 Nipawin Hawks *2017 Battlefords North Stars *2016 Melfort Mustangs *2015 Melfort Mustangs *2014 Yorkton Terriers *2013 Yorkton Terriers *2012 Humboldt Broncos Credit Union Cup *2011 La Ronge Ice Wolves *2010 La Ronge Ice Wolves Credential Cup *2009 Humboldt Broncos *2008 Humboldt Broncos *2007 Humboldt Broncos *2006 Yorkton Terriers *2005 Yorkton Terriers Membercare Cup *2004 Kindersley Klippers *2003 Humboldt Broncos *2002 Kindersley Klippers *2001 Weyburn Red Wings *2000 North Battleford North Stars *1999 Estevan Bruins 'Hanbidge Cup ' *1998 Weyburn Red Wings *1997 Weyburn Red Wings *1996 Melfort Mustangs *1995 Weyburn Red Wings *1994 Weyburn Red Wings *1993 Flin Flon Bombers *1992 Melfort Mustangs *1991 Yorkton Terriers *1990 Nipawin Hawks *1989 Humboldt Broncos *1988 Notre Dame Hounds *1987 Humboldt Broncos *1986 Humboldt Broncos *1985 Estevan Bruins *1984 Weyburn Red Wings *1983 Yorkton Terriers *1982 Prince Albert Raiders *1981 Prince Albert Raiders *1980 Prince Albert Raiders *1979 Prince Albert Raiders *1978 Prince Albert Raiders *1977 Prince Albert Raiders *1976 Prince Albert Raiders *1975 Swift Current Broncos *1974 Prince Albert Raiders *1973 Humboldt Broncos *1972 Humboldt Broncos *1971 Weyburn Red Wings *1970 Weyburn Red Wings *1969 Regina Pats Regional Championships Anavet Cup From 1971 to 2012, the Anavet Cup was held between the provincial champions of Manitoba and Saskatchewan. From 1971 to 1989 the winner would advance to the Abbott Cup for the Western Canada championship and a berth in the Manitoba Centennial Cup for the National Junior "A" Championship. Starting in 1990 the Anavet Cup winner would advance to the re-named Royal Bank Cup. The Anavet Cup and the Doyle Cup (BC/AB championship) was replaced by the Western Canada Cup in 2013 *1972 Humboldt Broncos *1976 Prince Albert Raiders *1977 Prince Albert Raiders *1978 Prince Albert Raiders *1979 Prince Albert Raiders *1980 Prince Albert Raiders *1981 Prince Albert Raiders *1982 Prince Albert Raiders *1984 Weyburn Red Wings *1985 Estevan Bruins *1987 Humboldt Broncos *1988 Notre Dame Hounds *1989 Humboldt Broncos *1990 Nipawin Hawks *1991 Yorkton Terriers *1993 Flin Flon Bombers *1994 Weyburn Red Wings *1996 Melfort Mustangs *1997 Weyburn Red Wings *1998 Weyburn Red Wings *1999 Estevan Bruins *2000 North Battleford North Stars *2001 Weyburn Red Wings *2003 Humboldt Broncos *2004 Kindersley Klippers *2006 Yorkton Terriers *2008 Humboldt Broncos *2009 Humboldt Broncos *2012 Humboldt Broncos Western Canada Championships Abbott Cup Until 1970 the Abbott Cup was held as the Western Canadian championship and a spot in the Memorial Cup. After 1970 the league was moved to the Junior "A" level and would compete for the Manitoba Centennial Cup until that was replaced in 1989 with the Royal Bank Cup. From 1990 to 1999 the winner of the round robin game between the Anavet and Doyle Cup winners would be awarded the Abbott Cup. The Abbott Cup was retired in 1999. Neither of the SJHL's Abbott Cup champions won the Memorial Cup as both were defeated by the Montreal Junior Canadiens in the final series 4 games to none. *1969 Regina Pats *1970 Weyburn Red Wings *1977 Prince Albert Raiders *1978 Prince Albert Raiders *1979 Prince Albert Raiders *1981 Prince Albert Raiders *1982 Prince Albert Raiders *1984 Weyburn Red Wings *1988 Notre Dame Hounds *1996 Melfort Mustangs Western Canada Cup The WCC was created as a replacement for the seperate Anavet and Doyle Cups for the two Western Canada berths in the Royal Bank Cup. *2014 Yorkton Terriers National Championships Manitoba Centennial Cup *1979 Prince Albert Raiders *1981 Prince Albert Raiders *1988 Notre Dame Hounds Royal Bank Cup *2003 Humboldt Broncos *2005 Weyburn Red Wings (won as host) *2008 Humboldt Broncos *2014 Yorkton Terriers Former Member Teams *Beardy's Rage (1997-1998) relocated to Saskatoon, become Saskatoon Rage *Lebret Eagles (1993-2001) left league, folded after following season *Lloydminster Lancers (1982-1988) join Alberta Junior Hockey League as Lloydminster Blazers *Moose Jaw Canucks (1968-1984) folded to make way for Moose Jaw Warriors of WHL *Prince Albert Raiders (1971-1982) join Western Hockey League *Regina Blues (1970-1982) folded *Regina Pats (1968-1970) join Western Hockey League, replaced by Blues *Regina Silver Foxes (1972-1976) folded *Saskatoon Olympics (1968-1982) folded, also used J's nickname last few seasons *Saskatoon Rage (1998-1999) folded *Saskatoon Titans (1991-1993) become Kindersley Klippers *Swift Current Indians (1974-1986) folded; known as Broncos 1974-1983 *Minot Top Guns (1987-1997) known as Americans (1987-1994); become Beardy's Rage base on 97 Reserve League Records *SJHL Single Season Records (1951-66) See also *List of SJHL Seasons External links *SJHL Website *SJHL Forum Category:Ice hockey leagues in Canada Category:Canadian Junior Hockey League Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Saskatchewan